Snow-flakes
by itsmuse
Summary: Dick thinks, a lot; he thinks of how ironic the fate could be, allowing him to find the peace he aimed during the war.
1. Howbeit, Carentan is not so cold

**_Ok, it's been a long time since my last fanfiction. I don't know what to say: just be easy on me, I've been not writing for a long time and this is just a ''try''. Besides, I'm not a native speaker so I hope you'll excuse possible mistakes :')_**

 ** _So... hope you like it !_**

Laid on a table, with his left leg well high leant against the wall, Dick can't help but laughing at himself. How thoughtless his, standing in the middle of an open street as no battle was being held right in that moment. And, what's more, he had also mocked (secretly, of course, a shared smile between Lew and him) the Lieutenant Colonel for asking if ''it was safe to cross''. Now, surrounded by his men, whose wounds were got in a fight so they could not avoid being hit, he laughs at himself, because _he_ could have avoided that scratch on his ankle, a scratch that hurts like hell. He figures out how sarcastic someone's fate could be: for such a loss of attention, he could have lost much more. But Dick, and he lets himself curse, is a lucky bastard. Things speak clear: his airplane was not hit at all, during the D-Day. He survived his first battle, and this one too.

''What's so funny, Lieutenant?''

Dick raised his head as he heard those words spoken by a non-masculine voice. Standing near the door (and near his lifted leg, he notices) there was a woman (girl, he can't help but noticing): she was short but slim and had strawberry blond hair gathered in a straggly ponytail: pretty, he notices, and feels his cheeks instantly coloring of red. She also wore a white coat and held an helmet in her hand.

''Nothing, ma'am.'' He replied, now lifting himself to sit.

''Careful'' she says, as she puts her helmet on the table and leans on her knees, down to check Dick's ankle.

''It's nothing, I guarantee'' Dick says, snorting as she takes his sore, poor, ankle in her hands to prove the Lieutenant's words ''You should be checking on the other men, nurse, they really need it.'' Dick watches her dark eyes, so dark he could not distinguish the pupils, right on him and he suddenly feels like he said something wrong.

''First of all, Lieutenant, I have actually checked on all your men and have already done everything in my powers for then. I was told by Corporal Roe, your Company's medic, to check on your wound too since he guessed you would've not took care of it.'' She sharply replied and Dick silently accepted his scolding, since he really had already forgotten to change the bandages. ''And, however'' she continued, now raising on her feet, looking right in his eyes ''for your information, I'm the regimental's medic, not a nurse, Lieutenant Winters.'' She added sternly, letting Dick know how out of line Dick's comment was.

''Now, with your permission, I would like to change your bandages.''

Dick nodded bashfully and let the young woman do her job. She cautiously removed the dirty and bloody bandages Doc Roe put him and cleaned the scratch with cool water. Dick was carefully observing her small, pale and secure hands working as his sight was caught up by her face: he noticed the freckles on her checks, the french nose, the red and tony lips. She looked so young, still she was the Regimental's medic and as far as he could tell she knew what she was doing.

''Ok, everything alright Lieutenant'' she said, raising again on her feet and pulling the helmet on her head ''I'll be checking on you later, again. Just take your time, don't overdo'' she pointed, now calm and almost maternally ''understood?''.

Dick couldn't help but sheepishly chuckling. ''Sure ma'am, I'll do as I was told.''

''Good boy'' she playful added smirking at him before leaving.

Dick knew he had wide-eyes at the moment, and he was pleasantly amazed by the encounter. He panted, thinking how boyish of him was exciting for the mere view of a woman. He laid on the table again and closed his eyes: he would've not overdone for ten minutes at least.


	2. First line is not made for women

Dick abruptly woke up as he heard the sound of heavy footsteps clacking on the aid station's wood floor. Brushing his eyes and still slightly asleep, Dick saw the small figure of Doc Roe entering the aid station.

''Is everything alright here?'' he asked, giving a glance to everyone in the room, trying to mentally remember peculiar cases in the room and resting his gaze precisely on the highest in rank there. ''Lieutenant Winters, how are you sir?'' he asked while approaching in Dick's direction and not even waiting for his answer to low down to check the Lieutenant's wound, which caused him to elicit a moan as the medic's hands touched it. Damn, it hurt so bad, and so insignificant !

''I'm fine, Roe, don't worry'' Dick said ''and you would've not had the Regimental Medic babysitting on me'' he pointed sounding a tad annoyed ''I can take of myself, I assure you.''

Eugène couldn't help but looking questioningly at the Lieutenant ''Sir, 'r you talking about ?''

Dick smirked, as he didn't really know what her name was, but Snow sounded inexplicably her.''Well, that's weird'' Roe pointed out, surprised ''I asked her to give a check on the men, but only to the seriously wounded, the ones transferred in the other area'' he quickly explained in his Louisianan accent''I've never told her to come here, nor to have a check on you, sir.''

Dick was astonished, clearly confused by the medic's words. Still sleepy, he cleared his throat and repeated he is fine, that the ache is gone (he lies) and that he had rested how he was told. Roe nodded at him and together they made their way out of the aid station while Dick wondered if his encounter was just a dream.

Iris put the bandages on her last patient and finally realized she was done for the day. After sweetly smirking at the Private, she gathered all her stuff, ready to leave the Aid Station. She stood there for some seconds, cleaning her hands on a tissue that was too tiny to absorb all the blood she had on; she stood there, with wide eyes, mentally counting the men in there, noticing that most of them could not be called ''men'' and hearing their painfully moans. She threw the tissue away and looked carefully at her hands, still so dirty. Sighing, she lifted her bag from the floor and headed to the toilets where she carefully washed her hands and untied her ponytail; in what remained of a mirror she saw her young but exhausted face surrounded by a head of blond hair reinstating her age. Iris ran both her hands on her white coat, gaining proudness thinking how far she had come and how much it had cost: far away from her beloveds, involved into a cruel war, living in a men's world. That was not properly what she was used to but she knew she eventually would've reaped the rewards from the experience, and it was not all about the rank: she was getting stronger, independent. Breathing loudly, she left the toilette, now definitely directing outside the aid station and hoping to find some place where she could give her mind a rest.

Out of the building, the French sky was fair, the sun shone bright but was not so warm to ignite her skin. Walking at a brisk pace, she looked around just to see how chaotic the place was: cars, horses, soldiers running now here and then there: she wondered how those men who had just won a battle could've not been eager to rest for some minute; instead, they all seemed to be hyped up for no blatant reason.

''Dr. Snow!'' she heard her name called by a rough and high voice she learnt to know very well. She turned just to understand where Colonel Sink was, finding his tall figure leant over a Jeep with a bunch of soldiers all around him. Iris didn't even reply to the call: she just changed her direction and walked over the Colonel.

''Colonel Sink, sir!'' she saluted, giving a fast glare to the other men she joined and noticing that the Lieutenant she provided medical aid before was there, being unpleasantly in discomfort.

''Gentlemen, let me introduce you to Doctor Iris Snow, our Regimental medic'' the Colonel stated fiercely and receiving a nod from the officers there. Iris nodded sheepishly in return quickly lowing her gaze to not to meet the red hair Lieutenant. ''Actually, Iris, you come at the right time'' Sink proceeded, looking at the young woman ''I was just about to inform all the Second Battalion's officers that you will join them during the counterattack to the Germans tomorrow morning'' he continued, now addressing to all the men there gathered. They all snorted, exchanging questioning looks while Iris promptly replied ''Sure, sire'', hoping to cut the conversation right there. The shortest and oldest of them, a man on his thirties and curly and blond hair came forward speaking all the men's minds in that moment ''but sir, is it necessary to put a woman in such danger?'' the man hesitantly managed to say, clearly uncomfortable at contradicting his superior's statement.

''Lieutenant Colonel Strayer, it is necessary to have with you so that she can provide first aid to all the causalities obviously expected to be'' Sink replied gravely, giving the Lieutenant Colonel an admonishment look and then addressing to all the men ''You all don't have to worry about , she was trained for this and surely she will not be and hindrance to your job'' he continued, now trying to reassuring the men.

''Yes, sir'' they all replied.

''Good. Now, I want you all to take a long sleep. Tomorrow it'll an hard one.'' The officers fell out and before Dick could even say a word, Iris was already back on her direction, now even more convinced that a long rest was all she needed for the moment.

Actually, Dick was not surprised to find the young doctor there with them or, at least, he knew they would've meet again. Their first encounter had surely something to be cleared up: she was not meant to be there and she was not meant to give a check on him. During the debriefing, she blatantly seemed uncomfortable with Dick's presence, having not even looked at him in the eyes for a second. Thinking on his own, Dick found himself half-smiling at the memory of her small figure, embarrassed and surrounded by officers, and only men. Dick thought of what Colonel Sink ordered her, to join the battalion during the counterattack, and imagined how frightened she could be at the moment. Anyway, she didn't seem to be the princess-kind; actually, he could not clearly define what his first impression about her was. Dick was still dazed by her behavior: medicating him, she was sharp with her replies and tender on the way she took care of him, then he found out she lied to him, and then again, during the debriefing, she seemed to be harmless as a child. An oxymora.

Ambling alone and all taken by his thoughts, Dick reached the house where he was quartered only to find Lewis already sprawling on the armchair, who obviously reached the house faster than he did.

''Where have you been?'' he said, lowering the radio's volume.

''I needed to walk, gathering thoughts'' Dick promptly replied.

''I understand'' Lewis stretched on the armchair only to find another comfortable position ''what do you think of the woman, Doctor Iris Snow?''

Dick hesitated for a second being taken aback from the question ''I think it's a big gamble: she may save a lot of men but she can equally put us all in serious troubles.''

''This answer seeps so Dick Winters'' Lewis said chuckling and pouring the liquid contented in a bottle in his glass ''personally, I think she might only be useful, in any case'' he said continuing and winking at that. Dick scowl at his friend, knowing for sure what he meant but saying nothing. Lewis found that after a hard day spent conquering towns and clobbering the Krauts, some frivolousness could only do some good. ''What I meant to say, Dick'' he said chuckling dryly, ''it's that she could help the men to satisfy their prime needs'' he added, already on the edge of bursting into laughs at the view of his friend's flaming glare ''and by that, I mean the need to have someone to take care of their…wounds, you know'' and, not being able to keep it, Lewis burst in conspicuous laughs knowing that Dick was getting vexed and embarrassed at the same time. Dick nervously snorted at his silly friend, knowing that teasing was Lewis Nixon's aim in his life.

''Don't ever say that again, Nix'' he upsettingly replied ''It's so obscene''.

''Who am I talking with? Princess Richard?'' Lewis wryly pointed out, trying to get a grip of himself ''come on Dick, I was just kidding'' Lewis tried to regain his comfortable position on his armchair, again pouring the whisky in his glass ''it's just men's talks.''

Dick couldn't help but chortling at that. Men's talks. Surely, Lewis and him hadn't really ever had one. They could not discuss their booze's favorite brands since he didn't drink, but also they had never talked about women. There was not a precise reason they never had before; Lewis guessed Dick was a church-boy, shy, gentle, not the type of friend to discuss a one night's flame with. Actually, Lewis knew his friend was not just a clumsy saint boy come from Lancaster; he knew he had had a sweetheart, that he wrote a great amount of letters to a girl enlisted in the Navy named DeEtta and he had even seen him talking charmingly to some women back in the States, one or twice. Dick was just not the type of friend to talk about the most intimate details of a relationship without getting his cheeks red as the fire in reaction.

''You have to admit it: it's a hell of a girl, that one'' Lewis restarted, staring at nothing and nodding.


	3. Yes, I'm alright

Ok, this is a long chapter that I enjoyed writing. I mostly tried to focus on a medic's point of view and feeling during a battle, which I found quite interesting well, I hope you'll like it and that you'll let me know what you think about it. Ps. I hope possible mistake will be excused since I'm not a native English speaker…I'm very sorry if there are any

The Second Battalion was wholly gathered in front of the HQ at five a.m. Iris would've bet she had bags under her eyes and felt her grumbling stomach begging for a decent breakfast. ''Everything alright, ?'' Lieutenant Colonel Strayer asked, seeming not very interested of the answer. ''Sure, sir''. Iris was standing firm next to the Lt. Colonel, scrutinizing the young soldiers gathered preparing for another battle; surprisingly, they didn't seem scared or even worried: instead, some of them were strutting about how they earned their war booty, mostly made of clocks and guns, another group was abundantly laughing at a joke a man was telling. All absorbed in her thoughts, she felt someone patting on her shoulder: ''It's time to move, '' she turned to see the , nodding in understanding ''we'll stay ahead, c'mon.'' Iris didn't say a word, just glanced one more time to the men and slowly followed the blond Colonel; before completely leaving the area, she glimpsed a tall, redhair, all taken in reading a map surrounded by two other men, gesticulating and pointing now to the right, now to the left. Iris noticed how the two men were carefully listening to his words, literally depending from his mouth, and how confident he appeared and without any reason, a tiny smile grew on her face.

''The Battalion is moving in five minutes.'' Iris didn't even turn her face, already recognizing the voice ''Be careful, Iris'' Sink added, posing his hand on her shoulder.

''I will, Bob. Trust me.'' The two stood next to each other for some seconds, gazing at nothing in front of them; then, Iris saluted and finally joined Strayer who gave the signal to move: the men organized themselves in a couple of seconds, now ordered in rows.

The Battalion quickly left Carentan and proceeded to the hills where the Intelligence supposed the Germans would've prepared the counterattack; in fact, after two hours of marching in the mud, the battalion was struck by a German artillery: no casualties were made, but the Lieutenant Colonel opted for staying there for the night, taking cover in the woods. Iris was everything but content at the news: marching on the muddy ground was already a great fatigue to her and the idea of staying there, just some miles away from the German unit, lying in the dirty in dread while it was pouring cats and dogs seemed to be a nightmare to her. Swallowing the situation, she found cover in a foxhole Strayed dug, curling up to avoid the rain to wet her completely; just few hours had passed by but she was already sure about a fact: war was hell.

Dick was impatiently waiting for Harry to come back from his patrol on the german lines, killing the time checking on the men. The morale was pleasantly still high, as he could notice. The losses until that moment were not so significant but still he thought they would've soon started to weight on the general morale. He himself, limping instead of steadily walking, felt less confident than he was on D-Day: unable to fully take care of himself, he thought he could not be able to watch out for his men, too. Sighing and invaded by negative thoughts, he heard the foliage creaking and promptly grabbed his riffle.

''Flash''

''Thunder'' a soft, high voice whispered from behind. Dick quickly turned to see a small figure trying to make her way through the shrubs.

'' '' he said, eyes wide-opened standing tall in front of her ''you should not be stay out of your foxhole, it's dangerous here''. The young woman snorted at that and looked at the Lieutenant in reluctance.

''Is it dangerous, really? I cannot believe it, Lieutenant, thanks for clearing things up'' she replied wryly, trying to neat her uniform with the hands from the dirt ''for your information, I'm checking on the men. Some may be too tensed and happen to do improper things'' she harshly explained; seeing the confused stare he was giving her, Iris clarified her words ''a Private wounded your Sergeant with his bayonet. It's nothing too serious, he'll be alright''. Dick was flustered at the news: he hadn't heard anything, how could he missed it?

''Who was the Sergeant?''

''Sergeant Talbert.'' Dick ruefully lowered his head; Talbert was one of his best men, and sort of a friend to him ''thank you for letting me know, doctor.''

''Glad to be useful, Lieutenant'' she replied with her eyes playfully sparkling ''anyway, how's your ankle?'' Dick sighed in embarrassment, still having a pit in his stomach since he wanted to clear up things about their first encounter ''it's fine. It hurts a bit.'' Noticing the harshness in his answer, Iris realized he found out about her lie. ''Ok, tell me what's on your mind'' she bluntly offered him. Dick stole a glance at her and crossed his arms ''You were not supposed to be in the aid station, nor to succor me'' he cut directly ''Roe didn't tell you anything''. She playfully blinked at that.

''Ok, you got me'' she raised her arms in defeat ''truth is I've been hearing about you for such a time. Colonel Sink would've talked about your unbelievable abilities for hours. I wanted to meet you, Lieutenant Winters'' she admitted ''and, I thought I could give a check on the men in the aid station since I finished what I was ordered to. It's my job, you know. I can't just finish my assignment and go home'' she pointed to avoid Dick could think she was there only for him ''it was just a delightful luck you were there, too''. The usual, playful and teasing smile appeared on her face and Dick felt being taking aback from that.

''Well, it might've been a luck for you'' he said, looking down to his ankle. Iris sighed as she found out her words could seem to be rude. ''Don't worry, it's just a scratch. You'll be fine sooner than you think. I saw worst, believe me''. Dick coyly lowered his head, looking at his ankle again. ''In Albourne, I was called to succor a man, probably an English Captain, whose right leg was completely perforated by about twenty or more bullets. He was dying in pain although we gave him morphine. But, what's more, it's that his left leg was fully cut off by a shrapnel!'' she recounted almost jokingly aware of his bad mood and forcing his eyes to look at her quite disgusted. ''Should this anecdote tear me up?'' he said questioningly.

''Well, you decide. What I meant to say it's that you're still here fighting your war, just a tad unsteady on your leg. But dear Captain Richardson has not this fortune of yours'' she offered softly, making Dicking sigh and look away in consideration; a short pause followed and Iris strictly observed the young men in front of her clearly lost in his stream of consciousness, his thoughts wandering God knew where. Dick sighed again, and looked down to her small, pale face. ''You're right'' Dick admitted, shrugging nervously ''sometimes we tend to forget how lucky we are.'' Iris softly smiled at him, inexplicably provoking the same reaction in the Lieutenant. ''Ok, I think it's time for me to join Strayer and have some rest'' Iris sheepishly saluted Dick, who followed the small body of hers ungraciously trying to make her way through the roots and the mood, looking even more unsteady than he actually was and letting himself smile at the view.

E Company was already on its feet on five in the morning, ready to enter into the german lines. Dick ultimately debriefed the platoon's commanders but before they could make their moves, mortar shells exploded in their area.

''Take cover! Find an objective and shoot!'' Dick yelled, contradictory running up the hill in a free area, with no possibility to take cover.

In a moment, the quiet of the woods turned into the hell in earth; Iris was caught paralyzed and unable to move stayed in the middle of nowhere until she heard the first calls: ''Medic!''. As the adrenaline took over the frighten, Iris was already running, trying to detect where the yell came from, only to find Eugène Roe already bent down to succor the wounded and making her sign to go on; she didn't waste a single moment and, again, she ran, ran, as the sound of mortars exploding and of the riffles firing was far away from her, completely forgetting of what was really happening, and just guided by the painful and fearful moans calling for her.

''There, Doc, attention!'' she turned to see who was calling her ''Wha-''. Before she knew it, she was already down on the ground, pieces of soil exploding in pieces and covering her blurring her view. She tossed and tried to get on her feet and as she succeeded in the task, she realized it was a good sign and then looked down to her body: nothing, she was alright. '' !'' she heard calling, but this time she noticed no pain in the tone ''are you alright?'' she detected the voice of Dick but, still downright shocked didn't answer '' ! Take cover!'' she was ordered and slowly she looked for a foxhole to jump in, feeling her legs inexplicably heavier. However, she snuck in the first foxhole she bumped in and leant on herself. She knew she had to recover fast, that it was unsafe to stay so close to the line, that men were calling her name and waiting for her to rescue them from sure death, but all she could do in that moment was shuddering in crippling and devouring fear, on the edge of crying.

'' , you're alright?'' she raised her head just to see a dauntless Dick Winters standing on her foxhole, his riffle at his hands, shooting in direction of the German lines '' , you're alright?'' he came again. ''Yes, yes, I'm alright''. Dick didn't looked at her, too busy to respond to the enemy fire ''so just go, the men are calling for a medic'' he ordered, disappearing fast somewhere else. Iris tried to regain her forces, pushing herself to lift from that hole but seemingly her muscles didn't respond to her commands. ''Medic!'' she hears, again that mournful sound. ''Medic! Medic!'', and again, and again they called, everytime different voices, but she couldn't move, not even being able to burst in tears; Iris lowered her head in disappointed as a thought crossed her mind: the words that Colonel Sink always addressed to her, words of trust, words of a man who now would be sorely disappointed by her cowardice. Iris bit the bullet, trying with all her forces to stand and this time she succeeded: just the time to focus and again to the detection the direction where the voices came from and Iris found herself on the run again, with regained adrenaline flowing in her vein.

She reached a point hidden by the trees where she found a man down to the ground, the other one still firing. ''Medic!'' he kept on calling.

''I'm here, I'm here'' she said and suddenly bent down to succor the wounded but, in that right moment, the soldier still firing got hit.

''Medic!'' she paradoxically called, now having to deal with two wounded ''Medic! I need help here!'' she called again. Realizing that no one would've joined her very soon, she tried to feel the first men's heartbeat. ''Fuck!" and she literally jumped on the other one, as the first was already dead.

''Did you called?''

''Yes'' she replied, already recognizing Roe's voice ''no hopes for that one. This private instead has a ricochet inside his left shoulder.''

''Can you remove it now?''

''I don't know'' Iris said, biting her lips ''it might've cut the artery'' she doubtfully stated, considering the man was currently senseless ''I'll make a try''. As she took her scissors to cut the uniform, another call was heard ''Medic!''.

''Fuck!" she vexedly cursed again ''Roe, take care of him. I'll check on the line'' and before Roe could even agree with the order, she was already on her feet, again not giving much importance to what was happening, just following the voice; she could bet she'd never felt that way: the feeling to run flat out, so lightweighted she could fly, every part of her body pulsating and feeling her heartbeat in her throat. Dauntlessly running while bullets were everywhere in the air, she reached for the corporal calling for her; with no hesitation, her hands were already the Corporal's stomach, trying to locating the piece of spent shrapnel he said he was hit by, rejoicing as she took it away from him. ''You'll be fine, it didn't hit any vital organs'' she encouraged him before to put bandages on him as fast as she could, hearing she was called again, and again, and again. All the fear disappeared, she repeated the routine for almost two hours, until the fire stopped and she supposed they made it through the day; she made it through the day. Standing, heavily breathing, she let herself fall down to the ground and laid down for a couple of minutes, exhausted and still proud of herself.

'' , everything alright?'' she slowly opened her eyes, glimpsing the rugged Lieutenant Colonel and fiercely stated ''Yessir'' before closing her eyes again; Strayer had his eyes wide-opened in startling, not understanding why the woman found the muddy ground so comfortable at the moment, ''ok'' he said, before leaving. Right away, she heard other footstep making the ground shudder a little and a tall, black hair Lieutenant appeared to her view.

'' , are you alright?'' he asked while kneeling down; Iris raised on her elbows to meet his eyes and recognized the men gathered with Sink the day before.

''Yes'' she replied almost vexed at hearing that question once again in such short lamps of time and closing her eyes again.

''Just asking'' the Lieutenant said picking up the irritation in her voice ''anyway, a jeep is waiting for you to join the HQ. Colonel Sink wants you to make a list of the casualties''. Iris jumped on her feet hearing that name, ready to be on the move ''Sure, Lieutenant.'' Lewis Nixon raised and chuckled at her, offering to show her the way to the jeep, which she accepted.

''So, was it too much for your first day on the first line?'' Lewis said to strike up a conversation, walking next to her. Iris shook her head, thinking of the answer to give him. ''Let's say it was interesting'' she opted to reply, not letting her real feelings show through her; actually, it'd been interesting: shifting from paralyzing fear to spun of adrenaline and all in a bunch of seconds caused her the same effects of going through drug addiction: heaven and hell together, knowing since that moment she could not have enough of it.

''Oh, maybe I've never introduced myself before: my name is Lewis Nixon'' he said stilling for a moment to shake her hand ''Glad to know you, Lewis. My name is Iris'' she said, softly smiling; Lewis returned the smile, shaking his head ''Iris Snow,what an oxymora'' he continued, starting to walk again as Iris followed him.

''Oxymora, why?'' she asked questioningly.

''You know, Iris is supposed to be a sweet, beautiful name. Snow, in return, sounds so…cold'' he said, lighting himself a cigarette and offering one to Iris, which she accepted but not replying to the Lieutenant's statement. She stared questioningly at Lieutenant once again, now noticing that he was young, too, about twenty-five; he seemed almost as confident as Dick appeared to her, hopping instead of simply walking.

''And here we are, '' Lewis pointed at the Jeep parked on what remained of a road ''hope to hear from you soon, then'' he said smirking, shaking her hand once again ''I hope the same, Lewis'' she said saluting, smiling warmly at him in return before heading to the Jeep. A Private sat at the driver seat saluted her and waited for her to get on the car. Iris gave a last look to the country in front of her, where just some minutes before she almost got her fingers burnt and where she had proved the most intense feelings she'd ever had in a lifetime. ''Private, would you mind telling me when the injured will be deployed to the hospital?''. The boy shrugged, ''I'm not sure, ma'am. As far as I know by protocol, they will be hosted in Carentan for the first aid, then they'll be back in England.'' Iris nodded, still staring at the motionless bodies spread across the country.


	4. One gone, one in

Iris was welcomed in Carentan with hot shower and a soft bed, and she barely couldn't believe it. It was required she typed a report making a list of the wounded, serious injured and dead during the operation; it was more difficult than it seemed since he didn't know the men's name. She decided to gather medics from the three companies to help her on the task.

The following day, in the mid-afternoon, while she was enjoying the sunshine entering in her room through the windows and warming her body, laid on the bed, she heard firm knocks on her door.

''Colonel Sink, nice to see you sir. Please, enter'' she warmly invited him, happy to receive such visit. Once in, Sink composedly hugged the young woman ''Iris, my dear. I was eager to hear news from you since yesterday'' he said almost disappointed, receiving her nod in return ''I know sir, I should've reported at you once back in town but I've been downright busy'' she said pointing at the typewriter on her desk. ''Iris, don't mind about administration in such moment. Tell me, how are you?'' Weirdly, hearing the question from him was not so annoying; Colonel Sink's manners to her were quite fatherly: he had always trusted her and her capacities, not once trying to discredit her job just because she was a woman. ''I'm fine, Bob. I made it through'' she replied taking a long breathe. The Colonel chucked at her and patted on her shoulder ''I heard great things about your behavior out there, Iris'' the Colonel said proudly, now parting from her and lighting himself a cigar, walking around her small but comfortable room ''you also succeeded in change Lieutenant Colonel Strayer idea about the benefits of having you there'' he continued, leaving Iris speechless and secretly proud. Sink stilled and met Iris eyes ''I might've already told you this, but the Second battalion suffered of significant causalities on DDay, and more will probably come. I guess the Regiment stuff might manage without your presence'' Iris was startled at such statement and, with frowned mouth she asked, almost humming ''sir, what do you mean by that?'' already knowing where the conversation was going. ''I mean that since this moment, you are attached to the Second Battallion'' Sink firmly stated, gripping tight the cigar between his fingers ''they really could use some help''. Although she could understand the poor situation the second battalion was in, she could not avoid to feel offended by such order ''Sir, are you removing me?'' she mourned, unable to believe that after all she went through she was actually being removed. Darn it, she earned it! ''No, Iris, that was not my intention. It's just that your miraculous hands are most needed somewhere else'' Sink got near to her, taking her chin in his finger and rising it ''in fact, I'm also giving you an inducement'' Sink took a tiny box out of his pocket and opened it ''I'm promoting you to Major'' he stated proudly and receiving nothing but a callous shrug and a grumble in return ''Bob, you know I've never really cared about the rank. Nobody addresses to me as ''Captain''…I'm just doc!'' Iris almost yelled, pissed-off by the blatant consolation prize the Colonel was offering her ''Yes! That's what you are, '' Sink hissed ''You are a medic, you're completely useless just standing around the Regimental headquarters waiting for some old officers to get an heart attack! You're mostly required out there, in the front!'' Iris lowered her head feeling like a child scolded by her father but accepting the Colonel's point. Sink put his hand on her shoulder trying to soften his tone ''E Company went on a patrol this morning. I want you to wait for them and to take care of the possible wounded, understood?'' Sink softly ordered.

''Yes, sir'' she said, still looking down.

''Good'' Sink gave her a last stare before making his way out ''uh, Iris, gather your stuff, we're leaving tomorrow.''

''directed where, sir?''

''England'' Sink replied, nodding to her in salute and leaving her room. Iris collapsed on her bed, not very sure how to feel about the latest news. Brushing her eyes, she thought since she was assigned to the Second Battalion she could use some time to go checking on the men at the hospital, waiting for news from the Patrol. Iris checked on the men for the rest of the afternoon, exchanging a few reassuring word with some of the patients, carefully making sure the bandages were all cleaned, changing the dirty ones and waiting for the patrol to come back.

* * *

The task should've gone without a hitch: an easy and planned patrol. Dick sent his first platoon ahead with Harry and Lewis and his maps. The squad has to find the house where the krauts were supposed to hide in, then a group of three men should've silently surrounded the building, letting the rest of the platoon get the objective. It should've gone off smoothly, but it hadn't. Easy Company had lost another of his Toccoa men: Albert Blithe. Dick was not so sure about his capacities but he knew he was a good man, one of his, and Albert was a name added to the list of the men, his men, Dick hadn't done nothing for. Dick leaded the company back to Carentan and charged Harry to transport Blithe to the hospital, where Colonel Sink assured he would've had the best cures. The loss deeply hit Harry Welsh, too. Consciously knowing Blithe lacked the Toccoa men's typical rashness and self-esteem which allowed them to make it through the battles, Harry blamed himself for Blithe's fate. Harry hated calling the volunteers, and he hated the fact Blithe volunteered to lead. Harry had a foreboding, something telling him ''call someone else''; but no one else volunteered, and Harry thought the task would've helped Blithe to gain some self-confidence. But his fate was already sealed, and Harry had to accept it. When the jeep carrying an unmoving Albert and Harry arrived to the hospital, the Lieutenant ordered two Privates standing on the doorsill to take Blithe inside, while he followed them from behind, dragging himself inside. The Privates brought Blithe inside an ample room where beds – apparently warm and comfortable – were lined up, the sunlight making its way through the copious windows sealed and there were tiny chairs next to each bed for the potential visitors come to see their friends, their brothers in arms. As they entered the room, Harry saw a petite,blonde girl in a uniform in which she seemed to dive in, - which he recognized to be the same helping the companies' medics during the german counterattack- hurrying toward them, pointing at one of the beds, ''there'' she ordered. She quickly checked Blithe's blood pressure and pulse, then turned towards the privates standing behind her.

''What happened?'' she asked, receiving shaking heads in reply. Harry stepped up keeping his eyes stuck on Blithe's harmless body ''hit at the neck by a sniper. Our medic, Doc. Roe, put a bandage on and gave him a syrette of morphine.''

''Did he remove the bullet?''

''Just some ricochets'' Harry replied, not utterly sure about his statement ''will he recover?'' he asked, acknowledging how personally he took Blithe's condition as the words escaped from his mouth in a painful moan, causing the young woman to detach her attention from her patient to look at the Lieutenant. ''Yes, he will'' she guaranteed, staring directly into Harry's eyes ''but it'll be tough.'' As she removed the bandages previously put, the two privates saluted and left the room, being called back at their position. Harry figured out he had done his duty and he could've left as well, but he felt his legs too weak to move, not sure if depending from the tiredness or from the chock, so he stayed. When Iris finished to clean the injure, she cleaned her blood-stained hands on a towel, looking to the rueful expression the Lieutenant wore on his face.

''Was he one of yours?'' Harry nodded in response. Iris wondered if all the Lieutenants cared so much about their men as he was proving to do, preferring to stand there in a room full of pain and blood instead of going back to his quarters and resting for a while. Iris handed him a glass of cool water which he accepted, drinking till the last drop. ''Is it better now?'' she tenderly asked, showing off the sweetest smile she was capable of doing.

''Yes, thank you ma'am'' Harry smiled back at her, taking his mind off Blithe for the first time in hours ''I always tell my boys dehydration's a soldier worst enemy'' he remembered telling it to Blithe, too, and let his mouth curl into a frown.

''It's a good tip. They must adore you'' Iris tried once again to cheer him up, already knowing what was troubling him. It was exactly what she heard Sink saying countless times; not to her of course, or those words would've gone wasted offered to those uncapable to understand. She heard the Colonel mostly talking to other Colonels, Captains, Majors, even Generals sometimes: officers, charged to lead companies, battalions, regiments and so on: men. They all had in common the sense of guilt they felt each time one of their men fell; Iris had seen U.S. Army's hotshots struggling in front of her superior, craving for wise advice given from someone already undergone through the same feelings. Each time, Sink would've offered a glass of his favorite whisky and he would've emotionlessly spoken always the same words. Iris was short on whisky at the moment, but she offered the Lieutenant something that would've stood the comparison as well.

''Harshey bar?! Where did you find it? I thought we ran out of it'' Harry exclaimed surprised as Iris put the bar in his hands. ''I have connections'' she playfully smirked at him and made him sign to sit on the tiny chair while she took place on an empty bed.

''What's your name, Lieutenant?'' she asked, never looking away from his gaze.

''Harry, Harry Welsh.''

''Alright Harry, let me tell you one thing: it was not your fault. It would've happened anyway, maybe not to him, maybe to someone else in your company, maybe to you as well, but none of that would've ever be your fault. The great thing about war is it does not make any difference, it does not look at the sex, or at the age, the wellness, the knowledge: it just takes all'' Iris gave him a few moments to assimilate the words she spoke, noticing how deep in consideration he seemed ''what you can do is preparing your boys so that they won't be taken aback, so that they'll be stronger, and smarter, and wiser, and more capable to face the enemy, and consequently their chances to live will be higher. Give all they need, and no one will point the finger against you'' Iris walked stepped near the Lieutenant and put her hand on his shoulder in consolation ''and as far as I can see, I guess you have already done all I said'' she tenderly chuckled at him and met his gaze when he rose his head to meet hers, smiling back at those comforting words but saying nothing.

''Eat your chocolate here if you want, then get back to your company before they worry about you'' Iris walked away from him, ready to get check on the patients once again. Harry nodded and whispered a grateful ''thanks'' before asking for her name.

''My name is Iris'' she answered while starting to sterilize the medic equipment.

''I hope to see you again soon, Iris'' Harry growled while already tasting the sweet flavor of chocolate.

''Well, Harry, I guess we'll see soon. I was just demoted to the Battalion staff'' Iris didn't planned to let herself open to tell an utter stranger her problems, but the words just came up and finally speaking out her worries turned to be liberating.

Harry seemed to focus on her words carefully once again, frowning his forehead in reflection ''Maybe the ol' Colonel is trying to give us all he can to keep us safe, as you said.''

Iris deeply considered the Lieutenant's statement, now fully comprehending the Colonel's reasons.

* * *

Dick leant against a wall, falling wearily to the ground, his stomach begging for real food – not K ration he got already tired of – and in silence he unpretentiously realized that, all things considered, his efforts until that day measured up the standards he put for himself and for the company: all the objective were taken, the Company received the earned praises. They would've been sent back to England in less than twenty-four hours, allowing his men to deserved relax. Fully immersed in a moment of bliss, Dick heard heavy footsteps coming and, turning around, he smiled at the view of a cheerful Harry Welsh, carrying proudly something in his hands. ''Chocolate?'' Dick stared unbelievably at the chocolate bar, feeling his mouth watering at the only view ''where did you find it?'' Harry curled his mouth in a wry smirk ''I have connections'' he shrugged at Dick's still incredulous eyes and sat next to him ''Dr. Snow provided me some. She's cool, you should meet her''. Dick slowly tasted the piece of chocolate Harry handed him, frowning a bit hearing his friends ''Oh, I've already done it, trust me''. With a crease in his brows, confused by Dick's reaction, Harry decided to tease the territory ''So, any impression?'' Dick make a face to actually think about the question and finally shrugged ''Actually, I don't have any''. Harry growled and jostled his friend in response but didn't try to retort: he knew that when it came to women, Dick's checks would've only gone aflame and nothing would've been spelled out of his mouth; after all, also Dick deserved a moment of peace.


End file.
